


Tonpa's Closet Adventure

by levislittletitan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hunter Exam (Hunter X Hunter), Lemon, Micropenis, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Other, canibalism, hisoka is your brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levislittletitan/pseuds/levislittletitan
Summary: you and Tonpa get steamy in the closet asf with a twist at the end
Relationships: Tonpa (Hunter X Hunter) & Reader
Kudos: 4





	Tonpa's Closet Adventure

You and your questionable brother Hisoka want to obtain the highly worshipped hunter license because having this license will get you closer to the phantom troupe and you want to fulfil your lifelong dream of sliding into Chrollo’s Dms.  
You and Hisoka arrive at the main venue with all the eligible contestants. A short man places a number on your chest and you and Hisoka are confronted by an interesting man trying to offer you drinks. Hisoka, being the clown he is, declined his offer, but you were as thirsty as a bitch so you took one of the drinks.   
“Thanks shawty, what's your name”, you ask.  
“Tonpa”, the middle aged hottie replied with blushed cheeks.  
Cracking open the can you think to yourself, this guy is hot but he doesn’t seem athletic at all. Without much care or caution, you begin to take a sip of the strange drink handed to you. Your eyes glisten with excitement because you are so fucking thirsty, and this catches Tonpa’s attention. He thinks to himself that you are hot as shit and he wants to cuff you so bad. That gleam in your eye made him realize.  
“Hey don’t drink that'' Tonpa screams as he reaches out and smacks the can out of your hand. Tonpa then explains his cruel purpose for being at the exam and that the drink was poison. Your blood boiling, you smack Tonpa’s double chin so hard he flies back into orbit only to crash into an extremely short kid with spiky black and green hair.  
“What the fawk, I was thirsty”, you scream running away to the opposite side of the venue.  
Tonpa gets up and runs after you, but it takes him a while because his muffin top was slowing him down. He finds you hiding and sulking on an empty stomach in a closet.   
“I’m sorry”, Tonpa says as he sits down next to you. “ I just thought you were so beautiful when I saw that sparkle in your eye, I didn’t want you to get hurt”.  
“You can’t just do that to me” you exclaim. “I’m on my period and when I get food or treats taken away from me, those who made the grave mistake have to get punished” you smile.  
Tonpa, lowkey afraid, smiles back with his unbrushed teeth. You stand up and close the door to the closet, with both of you alone.   
You grab his fat nose and pull him closer to your face. You place your lips on his and begin getting into the rhythm. Tonpa being the clear virgin sub he is, let you take the reins. You move downward and take off his clothes, but it was hard because his shirt was like 3 sizes too small. One thing leads to another and he whips out his half inch peen. You almost throw up at the sight of this, like how can a member be this small.   
Tonpa, being the literal simp he is, lasted less than 9 seconds.  
“Well, that was fun… right? Tonpa says questionably.  
“Yeah” you lie,” Now for your real punishment” you say.  
Tonpa gets excited because he thinks you are ready for another lousy round. You pick up Tonpa by his ass cheeks and literally eat him. His crunchy middle aged dad bod tasted like ice cream on a sunny day. He had an after taste of hot funyuns and american cheese.   
“BURPP, Ugh that was good” You whisper to yourself. Not the short micro peen sex though, just the snack.   
Without feeling bad, you exit the closet and the exam begins.

**Author's Note:**

> thx babez


End file.
